ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if William Hanna and Joseph Barbera worked for Warner Bros. after leaving MGM and retained the rights for Tom and Jerry/The Looney Tunes Show
The Looney Tunes Show is an American animated sitcom that ran from May 3, 2011 through August 31, 2014 on Cartoon Network. The show features characters from the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies theatrical cartoons updated for the 21st century. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation. On July 29, 2014, producer Tony Cervone confirmed that the series would not be renewed for a third season in light of Wabbit. Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run is an animated direct-to-video spin-off film released on August 4, 2015. The series was created by Sam Register, who was well known for creating another Cartoon Network show Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Synopsis The concept of the show revolves around roommates Bugs, Daffy, Yogi, Boo-Boo, Cindy, Ranger Smith, Huck, Pixie & Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Tom, Jerry, Butch, Spike (and his son Tyke) and Wile E. living in Los Angeles with "colorful neighbors" and other characters including Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, Porky Pig, Droopy, Foghorn Leghorn, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Snagglepuss, Gossamer, Yosemite Sam, McWolf, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Pete Puma, Dick Dastardly and more. The show's plots contain less visual gags, and are more adult-oriented and dialogue-driven than has been seen in past Looney Tunes shows such as love triangles, employment, and rooming. Characters Main characters *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Bugs Bunny lives a life of upper-middle-class suburban leisure, based off income from a popular Carrot Peeler that he invented. He lives in a well-appointed house, drives a compact car, and provides room and board for his friends. He spends his time watching sports on TV, hanging out with his friends and neighbors (mostly drawn from the classic Looney Tunes roster) and dating Lola Bunny (the latter under some protest). He generally plays the straight man to Daffy and Lola's various bouts of insanity, although he is not without his own quirks. He has exhibited somewhat compulsive/addictive tendencies, like having a high caffeine intake with coffee, becoming addicted to an energy drink that had dangerous chemicals in it, nearly leveled his own house in an increasingly deranged attempt to put up a shelf, and getting hooked on foods that contain butter. Despite being intelligent, he has shown some level of tomfoolery, such as when he found jail "a smart aleck's paradise" and mistook the Tasmanian Devil for a dog. *'Daffy Duck' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Daffy Duck is the roommate of Bugs Bunny. Unlike Bugs and their neighbors, Daffy has no way of earning money and relies on Bugs for food and shelter. He has tried on numerous occasions to get rich quick, but ended up failing repeatedly. While Daffy's greed and jealousy of Bugs remains, it appears less antagonistic in the show. In the first episode, Bugs openly admits that Daffy is his best friend, despite his faults. Daffy has worked, and been fired from, numerous jobs due to negligence and/or incompetence. Despite this, however, Daffy has shown to be a very skilled hair dresser and successfully graduated beauty school. Daffy's three possessions that he is proud of are his blue recliner, his white collar (which he always wears), and his Papier-mâché parade float, constructed on top of a pickup truck, which is his main means of transport. *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen) – Porky Pig is one of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck's friends. Despite being bright and bookish, Porky has an innocent, naïve quality that Daffy frequently uses to his advantage, tricking Porky into parting with large sums of money or accompanying him in bizarre schemes. Porky originally worked a boring office job, but got fired following Bugs' example. He started his own catering company afterwards. In Dear John, Porky was shown to have served on the city council. He starts a relationship with Petunia in the end of Here Comes The Pig. In Best Friends Redux, Daffy meets Porky's young self and ensures that he becomes good friends with Bugs & Rodney in their cabin, finally showing Porky an act of kindness. *'Yogi Bear' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *'Boo-Boo Bear' (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Speedy Gonzales' (voiced by Fred Armisen) – Speedy Gonzales is an extremely fast mouse who lives with Bugs and Daffy as their "mouse in the wall" and runs a pizza parlor called Pizzarriba. He is occasionally shown to act as Daffy's conscience. The episode Sunday Night Slice showed that Bugs bought his favorite restaurant Girardi's to prevent it from being closed and hired Speedy to help him. When Bugs decides he doesn't want to own a restaurant anymore, he hands ownership of it to Speedy who renames it "Pizzarriba". *'Huckleberry Hound' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *'Droopy' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *'Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse' (voiced by Billy West and Frank Welker, respectively) *'Pixie and Dixie' (both voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Mr. Jinks' (voiced by Jess Harnell) *'Spike and Tyke Bulldog' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche and Frank Welker, respectively) *'Butch Cat' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Wile E. Coyote ' (voiced by Daran Norris) *'Yosemite Sam' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) – Yosemite Sam is one of Bugs and Daffy's neighbors. He is a liar, a thief, and a cheat, amongst other things. He tends to annoy Bugs and Daffy. *'McWolf' (voiced by Frank Welker) *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kristen Wiig) – Lola is Bugs' scatter-brained, bubbly, obsessive girlfriend, who has a habit of speaking rapidly, whether anyone else is listening or not. When they first meet, Bugs falls in love with her, but after learning how crazy and ditsy she is, he loses interest and often tries to escape her company. Lola develops a huge obsession with Bugs Bunny that he later finds creepy; Lola is never put off by Bugs' responses to behavior, that include taking photos of him in the shower, spying on him late at night, and often stalking him. Later in the series, however, Bugs eventually falls in love with Lola again which started when they went to Paris in the episode Eligible Bachelors and Bugs manages to stop her talking for a while. *'Tina Russo Duck' (voiced by Jennifer Esposito in Season 1 and Annie Mumolo in Season 2) – A new character original to the show, Tina Russo is a female duck who is Daffy's girlfriend. She works at a copy store called "Copy Place". Tina is another straight character of the show, with a no-nonsense personality. She first starts dating Daffy because "she likes a project"; she tolerates his selfish and arrogant behavior as she has a keen astuteness which allows her to read between the lines when they first meet; she works out that Daffy he is actually insecure and jealous, and that his vain attitude is really a front. Daffy is amazed she works this out so quickly, and later reveals Tina, through email, that he can't believe someone "so kind, beautiful, generous, and intelligent" would ever want to be with someone like him. After reading this, Tina is touched, and tells Daffy she loves him. *'Cindy Bear' (voiced by Grey Griffin) *'Ranger Smith' (voiced by Corey Burton) *'The Tasmanian Devil' (voiced by Jim Cummings) – In this show, the Tasmanian Devil is portrayed as walking on four legs like a real Tasmanian Devil and his eyes are bloodshot red (later turned yellow when Bugs uses a taming trick that Speedy Gonzales taught him). Initially, Bugs believed Taz to be a dog and kept him as a house pet much to Daffy's discomfort. Eventually, Bugs learned the truth and tried to return him to his home in Tasmania only to find out that Taz would rather live with him. When Taz is not causing trouble for Daffy, he has occasionally tried to eat Sylvester. In the episode Ridiculous Journey, Taz spoke for the first time in the series and had bonded with Sylvester and Tweety while they evaded Blacque Jacques Shellacque. Recurring characters *'Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey' (voiced by Jeff Bergman and Tom Kenny, respectively) *'Snagglepuss' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *'Mac and Tosh Gopher' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell, respectively) – Two goofy gophers who run an antique store. *'Pete Puma' (voiced by John Kassir) – A dimwitted puma who is one of Daffy Duck's friends and does various jobs around town. *'Marvin the Martian' (voiced by Eric Bauza) – A Martian who is one of Daffy Duck's friends. *'Tuffy Mouse' (voiced by Grey Griffin) – Jerry's nephew. *'Dick Dastardly, Klunk, Zilly and Muttley' (voiced by Jim Cummings, Tom Kenny and Frank Welker, respectively) *'Witch Lezah' (voiced by Roz Ryan) – A witch who lives next door to Bugs Bunny and is often annoyed at the antics of Daffy Duck. Witch Lezah is also a hypnotherapist by trade. The character is based on Witch Hazel, with 'Lezah' being 'Hazel' spelled backwards. *'Gossamer' (voiced by Kwesi Boakye) – A large red furry monster who is Witch Lezah's son. In stark contrast to previous characterizations, Gossamer is portrayed as timid and kindhearted. *'The Road Runner' (voiced by Frank Welker) *'"Granny" Emma Webster' (voiced by June Foray) – An old lady who is one of Bugs Bunny's neighbors. Granny is revealed to have been a spy for the Allies in World War II. In The Grand Old Duck of York, it is revealed that Granny teaches piano lessons. **'Sylvester' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Granny's Tuxedo cat who is always trying to eat Tweety, but fails when Granny catches on and spanks him to spit Tweety out. **'Tweety' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Granny's Yellow canary who is harassed by Sylvester. Tweety is revealed to have also been a spy for the Allies in World War II during Granny's youth. *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Foghorn Leghorn is a rich rooster who has worked under various jobs. He and Daffy often get involved in various schemes. *'Pepé Le Pew' (voiced by René Auberjonois in Season 1 and Jeff Bergman in Season 2) – Pepé Le Pew is a skunk who is the local Casanova. *'Elmer Fudd' (voiced by Billy West) – Elmer Fudd is the resident newsman. *'Miss Vavoom' (voiced by Grey Griffin) Other characters *'Dr. Weisberg' (voiced by Garry Marshall) – Dr. Weisberg is a physician who Bugs and the other characters often visit. *'Walter Bunny' (voiced by John O'Hurley) – Lola Bunny's father who idolizes Bugs. *'Patricia Bunny' (voiced by Grey Griffin in Season 1 and Wendi McLendon-Covey in Season 2) – Lola Bunny's mother. *'Carol' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - A beautiful blonde woman who is Foghorn Leghorn's assistant and limo chauffeur who tries (and fails) to bring reason to Foghorn Leghorn. *'Barnyard Dawg' (voiced by Ben Falcone) *'Henery Hawk' (voiced by Ben Falcone) – A Chickenhawk that likes to target chickens. *'Cecil Turtle' (voiced by Jim Rash) – A turtle who formerly worked as a customer service representative at the Trans-Visitron cable company. He later becomes a scammer and an enemy of Bugs Bunny. *'Frank Russo' (voiced by Dennis Farina) – Tina Russo's dad. *'Slowpoke Rodriguez' (voiced by Hugh Davidson) – Speedy Gonzales' cousin who is the Sheriff of Tacapulco, Mexico. *'Hugo the Abominable Snowman' (voiced by John DiMaggio) – A Yeti that lives in Alaska. *'Blacque Jacque Shellacque' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) – A tracker who is the Canadian cousin of Yosemite Sam. *'The Three Bears' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, Grey DeLisle and John DiMaggio) – A family of bears consisting of Henry Bear, Mama Bear and Junior Bear. *'Beaky Buzzard' (voiced by Jim Cummings) – A buzzard that rescues anyone in the desert in a hot-air balloon. *'Petunia Pig' (voiced by Katy Mixon) – A female pig that Porky develops a relationship with starting in Here Comes the Pig. *'Rodney Rabbit' (voiced by Chuck Deezy) – A rabbit who is Bugs Bunny's old childhood best friend since summer camp. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Production Voice cast *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Droopy, Sylvester, Tweety, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Foghorn Leghorn and Pepé Le Pew (Season 2) *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Tom Kenny as Boo-Boo Bear, Pixie, Dixie, Baba Looey and Zilly *Corey Burton as Ranger Smith *Billy West as Tom Cat and Elmer Fudd *Frank Welker as Jerry Mouse, Tyke Bulldog, McWolf, Muttley, Road Runner and K-9 *Jess Harnell as Mr. Jinks and Tosh Gopher *Maurice LaMarche as Spike Bulldog, Butch Cat, Yosemite Sam, Blacque Jacque Shellaque and Henry Bear *Daran Norris as Wile E. Coyote *Fred Armisen as Speedy Gonzales *Kristen Wiig as Lola Bunny *Jennifer Esposito (Season 1) and Annie Mumolo (Season 2) as Tina Russo Duck *Katy Mixon as Petunia Pig *Grey Griffin as Cindy Bear, Tuffy Mouse, Carol, Miss Vavoom, Mama Bear, Miss Prissy and Patricia Bunny (Season 1) *René Auberjonois (Season 1) as Pepé Le Pew *Jim Cummings as The Tasmanian Devil, Dick Dastardly, Klunk and Beaky Buzzard *Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian *Ben Falcone as Barnyard Dawg and Henery Hawk *Rob Paulsen as Mac Gopher *John Kassir as Pete Puma *June Foray as Granny *Roz Ryan as Witch Lezah *Kwesi Boakye as Gossamer *Jim Rash as Cecil Turtle *John DiMaggio as Junior Bear and Hugo the Abominable Snowman *Hugh Davidson as Slowpoke Rodriguez *John O'Hurley as Walter Bunny *Wendi McLendon-Covey (Season 2) as Patricia Bunny *Dennis Farina as Frank Russo *Chuck Deezy as Rodney Rabbit *Garry Marshall as Dr. Weisberg